


洛斯里克童话故事集

by Sirris_Sunless



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Gen, fairy tale AU, 神秘童话AU, 脑残文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirris_Sunless/pseuds/Sirris_Sunless
Summary: 一个奇怪的童话合集。
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Sulyvahn the Tyrant, Lorian Elder Prince/Lothric Younger Prince
Kudos: 11





	1. 灰姑娘

很久很久以前有一棵白木女病了; 她觉得自己活不久，就叫她的孩子沙利万到树根前来，说： “好孩子，去外面的世界闯荡吧。” 她说完就闭上眼睛死去了。孩子告别母亲，离开了她所在画中世界。

当春天来了，孩子被洛斯里克城堡里的王族收养了。城堡里的主祭爱玛管着一对兄弟，洛里安和洛斯里克。兄弟两贵为王子，却不管国家大事，因此爱玛看勤奋刻苦的沙利万十分不顺眼。有一天，爱玛说： “难道这树人配跟我们一起坐在客厅里吗？谁要吃饭，必须自己去挣，你快滚到厨房里去吧。”她夺去了沙利万的漂亮衣服，给他穿上一件灰扑扑的旧褂子和一串破破烂烂的手镯。洛斯里克还嘲笑说： “你们看呀，沙利万打扮得多么漂亮!” 

从此沙利万在洛斯里克城堡的厨房里做苦工，天还没亮就起来挑水、生火、煮饭、洗衣服，而兄弟俩整天在房间里打游戏、搞骨科。除此以外，爱玛更想出种种办法来捉弄他。她把约定之证和人心沉淀物倒在篝火灰里，沙利万必须把它们分别拣出来。晚上，他工作得疲倦的时候只得躺在灶旁的灰里，因此总是满身灰尘，大家就叫他“灰姑娘”。

有一天，亚诺尔隆德的公主要举行为期三天的大宴会，邀请所有漂亮的年轻人来参加，好让公主选一个未婚夫。洛里安和洛斯里克听到他们也被邀请，一点也不高兴，就喊沙利万来说： “我们只狼卡在双猿那里了，你替我们去参加宴会。” 沙利万便请求爱玛准许他参加。爱玛说：“我后院里有一箱果粒橙和一箱脉动，如果你在两小时内把它们冻成冰棍给洛斯里克王子送去，就让你去。”

沙利万走到后院里，看到棺材那么大两箱饮料。但这难不倒沙利万。他用冰冻魔法将饮料瞬间冻成了冰棍。但是爱玛说：“不行，你还不准去。洛里安的大剑被烟熏黑了，还不停着火。如果你在一小时内把它的火熄灭了，就让你去。”

沙利万走进武器库，洛里安大剑上的火熊熊燃烧。但这也难不倒他。他用冰冻武器的魔法将大剑上的火扑灭，以为这一次他可以去参加宴会了。但是爱玛说： “一切都没有用，洛里安和洛斯里克不愿意去当帝婿，你也不准去当帝婿。”

沙利万只好偷偷出门，路上偷了一名宫廷法师的衣服来穿。他穿着宫廷法师的长袍十分气派，大家都以为他是洛斯里克的贵族。舞会上，人群深处坐着头戴金冠的白衣公主，谁请她跳舞她都拒绝。沙利万便向她邀舞。公主和他握手，和他跳舞，如果有别人来邀请她，她就指着沙利万说： “这是我的舞伴。” 

他们一直跳到深夜，沙利万已经深深爱上了忧郁的公主，准备向她求婚。这时，公主说： “吾名葛温德琳，正是暗月骑士团之长，公主幽尔西卡之长兄。汝有心成为帝婿，吾当领汝谒见公主。”

沙利万：？

沙利万连忙逃回洛斯里克城堡的厨房去了。王子葛温德琳一路追赶，等到欧斯洛埃斯回来，说有一位不知姓名的男子逃回城堡去了。欧斯洛埃斯听说儿子们出息了，很高兴地将洛里安和洛斯里克引见给葛温德琳，这时两位兄弟正一边吃冰棒一边打游戏。

第二天，宴会又开始了，沙利万偷了大书库贤者的衣服穿，每又把脸遮起来，去邀请葛温德琳跳舞。王子一眼就认出了他，但他没有点破，而是仍和沙利万跳舞，不和别的人跳了。晚上，沙利万要走的时候，王子跟着逃跑的沙利万又来到洛斯里克城堡。沙利万敏捷地躲进厨房里。葛温德琳等到欧斯洛埃斯回来，对他说： “那位不知姓名的年轻人又逃走了。” 欧斯洛埃斯说：“难道真的不是我其中一个儿子吗？”他再次将他们引见给王子，这时弟弟正趴在哥哥背上给他按摩。

第三天，沙利万没偷到任何衣服，只能穿着破破烂烂的长袍和手镯来到宴会。人们都很惊奇，不知道说什么话才好。葛温德琳却一样只同他跳舞。到了晚上，沙利万要回家，这次王子用了一个计策。他叫人用透明的丝线拦在最后一级楼梯上。因此沙利万下楼去的时候摔了一大跤，手上的一个镯子摔碎了。葛温德琳把手镯拾起来拼好，见它小巧又精美。第二天早晨，他带着镯子来到洛斯里克，对欧斯洛埃斯说： “哪一位戴得上这只镯子，就可以做我亚诺尔隆德的帝婿。”

洛里安和洛斯里克听了这话都避之不及，但欧斯洛埃斯非要他们试一试。洛里安拿着镯子试戴，只能放进三根指头。葛温德琳说：“这不是真的帝婿。” 洛斯里克拿着镯子试戴，可以一直撸到肩膀。葛温德琳说：“这也不是真的帝婿。你们就没有别的孩子吗?”

欧斯洛埃斯非常生气地回答： “没有，只有从画中世界里来一个可怜的灰姑娘，他是不可能做帝婿的。”王子叫把灰姑娘喊到面前来，爱玛回答说： “啊，不行，他又穷又脏，不能见人。” 但是王子坚决要见他，她只好喊沙利万出来。沙利万洗干净手和脸出来，向葛温德琳鞠躬。王子把金手镯递给他。他挽起袖子轻轻松松就戴上去了，非常合适。葛温德琳说： “这是真帝婿。” 爱玛和欧斯洛埃斯面孔都气白了，而双王子还在打游戏。王子便带着沙利万骑马走了。沙利万眼看亚诺尔隆德越来越近，心里十分焦急。最后他告诉王子：

“我不想娶幽尔西卡公主。”

葛温德琳说：“那你想要什么？”

沙利万说：“我想娶……我想去暗月骑士团！”

葛温德琳想了一会，觉得也并非不可，于是答应了他的请求。沙利万在暗月骑士团里步步高升，还学会了使用特大剑，至此放弃魔法。从此以后，他与王子幸福快乐地生活在了一起。 （？

——灰姑娘篇 完——


	2. 黑泥公主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个迷惑的白雪公主  
> 沙德琳？吃神德琳？没啥CP

#  黑泥公主

严冬时节，大雪纷飞，一位王后在窗边做针线活，寒风卷着雪片飘进窗，落在乌木窗台上。她抬头向窗外望去，一不留神，针刺进了她的手指，鲜血滴落在雪花上。王后想：“但愿我孩子长得白里透红，看起来就像这白雪和鲜血一样，头发像这窗子的乌木一般又黑又亮！”

她的孩子渐渐长大了。小男孩长得水灵灵的，皮肤真的就雪一样的白，又透着血一样的红润，头发像乌木一样的黑亮。王后觉得这孩子一定会是个好王子，于是给他取名叫“埃尔德里奇”，意思是高贵的统治者。

埃尔德里奇从小就胃口很大，还未长大就吃穷了国家。不久，国王和王后死去了，王国被亚诺尔隆德纳入旗下，由篡位夺权的暴君沙利万统治。野心勃勃的沙利万看中了埃尔德里奇能吃的特点，希望这孩子有朝一日能为己用，于是对他非常好。他生怕孩子吃不饱，便去问被囚禁在高塔上的神族公主：

“告诉我，幽儿西卡，世界上最好吃的东西是什么？”

幽儿西卡回答：“是耳朵！”

本来，银骑士和暗月骑士割下的耳朵都是送给幽儿西卡吃，但沙利万让幽邃教会的信徒们抢来耳朵，做成银耳汤给埃尔德里奇。这样一来，千千万万的暗月骑士再也割不到耳朵了。埃尔德里奇却渐渐长胖。直到耳朵不够吃了，沙利万就去问幽邃教会的大主教麦克唐纳：

“告诉我，麦克唐纳，世界上最好吃的东西是什么？”

麦克唐纳回答：“是人心沉淀物！”

于是沙利万就让主教和信徒们去抢夺人心沉淀物，泡在牛奶里给埃尔德里奇吃。埃尔德里奇越吃越胖，渐渐变成了一坨黑泥。到了十七岁时，他长得比斯摩铠甲还要气宇轩昂，比哈兰德骑士更威武雄壮。一天，沙利万外出去伊鲁希尔寻访。埃尔德里奇吃完了所有耳朵和人心沉淀物，还感觉很饿，于是他跑到沙利万的王宫里，把大厅里的神族王子葛温德林给吃掉了。

王子的妹妹幽儿西卡知道这件事，心里充满了愤怒。不等沙利万回来，她叫来一名暗月骑士说：“给我把埃尔德里奇抓到磔罚森林里去鲨掉，耳朵割下来带给我。”

暗月骑士把埃尔德里奇带走了。然而，因为埃尔德里奇吃了葛温德林，上半身也变成了葛温德林的样子。骑士在森林里要杀死他时，看见从前团长的脸，同情之心油然而生，无法下手，于是把他单独留在了森林里。他挂上暗月之剑契约，想割其他人的耳朵回去交差，可无论如何都没有人召唤他，于是他只好忍痛割下自己的一只耳朵，戴好头盔回去见团长。

暗月骑士走了以后，埃尔德里奇一个人又饿又怕，在森林里到处徘徊。他来到一间小房子跟前想休息一下，一进门就发现里面有一个大餐桌，上面摆放着七盘食物和七杯原素汤，靠墙还并排放着七张床。他也顾不得这是谁的，把七份食物全部吃掉，又横在七张床上睡着了。

不久，房子的主人们回来了，他们是七个住在磔罚森林附近的NPC和入侵灵。他们点亮七盏灯，马上发现有人动过房子里的东西。

安里问：“谁坐过我的凳子？”

霍拉斯问：“……？”

海泽尔问：“谁吃了我的大闸蟹？”

欧贝克问：“谁坐了我的凳子？”

流放者大刀问：“谁喝了我的原素汤？”

大鸡腿问：“谁用过我的小刀？”

弗多林克问：“谁吞了我的温暖的火？”

安里走到床前，叫道：“快看！” 其余的一听都跑过来，紧跟着他们也都叫了起来，因为埃尔德里奇黑乎乎地铺满了所有人的床。他们拿来灯，仔细照着葛温德林的脸看了好一阵子，因为他们以为那才是本体。

“我们该怎么办呀？”安里问。海泽尔因为大闸蟹被吃了，愤恨地举起十字镐，弗多林克连忙阻止她，并提议把这个陌生人丢出去。于是七个人齐心协力抬起埃尔德里奇，扔到磔罚森林的水潭里了。

第二天早上，埃尔德里奇醒来后发现自己在水潭里，无处可去，只好每天在森林里徘徊，把蘑菇和螃蟹都吃了。暗月骑士把自己的耳朵带回去复命，幽尔席卡却一眼就认出证物的真假。但她没有责怪暗月骑士，只是问：

“沙利万人呢？”

“沙利万大人说伊鲁席尔有点事，老有人去他后院打架，不得消停，还要过阵子才能回来。”

幽尔席卡听了很满意，于是站起来把沙利万拴她的锁链掰断了，然后拿出一只珍藏的耳朵，精心抹上毒松脂。这耳朵看起来鲜嫩诱人，但只要吃一点就会要人的命。接着，她将自己装扮成一个农妇，翻山越岭来到了磔罚森林。埃尔德里奇正对着森林中央空空如也的螃蟹壳蠕动。幽尔席卡便喊道：“卖杂货，多好的杂货呀！”

埃尔德里奇说道：“老人家，你好！我好饿啊，有没有吃的？”

“当然有，”老农妇拿出那个耳朵说道，“这耳朵又大又新鲜，刚从入侵灵身上割下来的。我就当作礼物送给你吧。”

埃尔德里奇想到沙利万告诫过他不要随便捡别人的东西，但他实在太饿了，于是接过耳朵咬了一口，毒药立马发作，他就倒在地上死去了。幽尔席卡脸上露出了快意的狞笑，说道：“我终于替哥哥报仇了！下一个就是你，沙利万！”

她回到王宫，找到守门的银骑士问道：“沙利万回来了吗？”

银骑士回答道：“有一个拿小皮盾的人要找沙利万谈谈，所以教宗大人还没回来。”

听到这句话，幽尔席卡才安定下来，感到十分愉快和幸福。

夜幕降临时，磔罚森林的NPC和入侵灵发现埃尔德里奇躺在水潭里，浑身冒着毒气。黄指头嫌他占地方，就去幽邃教会找人把他弄走。埃尔德里奇的守护者们发现从小喂大的孩子没了，非常伤心。他们用树干做了一个巨大的担架，把他抬到净身小教会里面。

埃尔德里奇一直被安放那里。他属于葛温德琳的部分看起来像在安睡，皮肤仍然如雪一样的白嫩，脸色仍然透着血一般的红润，头发仍然如刀剑一样泛着银光。有一天，一位拿着小皮盾和直剑的骑士来到净身小教会。他急匆匆地跑进来，嘴里喊着“DLC1我来了”，没注意到地上的埃尔德里奇，不小心踢了他一脚。这一踢使得埃尔德里奇把噎在嘴里的葛温德琳吐了出来。

葛温德琳醒来，茫然问道：“吾在何处？发生何事？今夕何年？”

骑士回答说：“这里是磔罚森林，我是灰烬，其他的我也不知道。”

葛温德琳说：“吾名葛温德琳，是暗月骑士之长。沙利万篡位夺权，囚禁吾妹，吾需立即赶回王城……”

灰烬高兴地说：“别担心，沙利万已经败在我的小皮盾下了，我送你回王城吧！”

就这样，骑士把葛温德琳送回了亚诺尔隆德。神族王子要给他赏赐，便直接把暗月指环和暗月光剑送给了他。灰烬欣喜若狂，因为从此以后他再也不用刷耳朵了。他美滋滋地装上暗月光剑，幸福快乐地继续去冒险了。


End file.
